U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,843 introduces a telecommunication device which comprises a speaker (32) and a microphone (33) in order to use the telecommunication device as a telephone. Further it comprises a camera (91, 1101) having a certain photographing direction, and a display (38, 1102) having a certain displaying direction, in order to use the telecommunication device as an image generating means. The photographing direction is substantially different from the displaying direction. In this prior art, FIGS. 3 a through 3d, 9a, 9b, 10, and 11 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,369 introduces a reduced area imaging device which is provided for use with a miniature hand-held computer referred to in the industry as a PDA. In one configuration of the imaging device, the image sensor is placed remote from the remaining image processing circuitry. In a second configuration, all of the image processing circuitry to include the image sensor is placed in a stacked fashion near the same location. In the first configuration, the entire imaging device can be placed at the distal end of a camera module. In a second configuration, the image sensor is remote from the remaining image processing circuitry wherein available space within the PDA is used to house the remaining circuitry. In any of the embodiments, the image sensor may be placed alone on a first circuit board, or timing and control circuits may be included on the first circuit board containing the image sensor. One or more video processing boards can be stacked in a longitudinal fashion with respect to the first board, or the video processing boards may be placed within the housing of the communication device. The PDA includes a miniature LCD-type video view screen which is capable of viewing not only the images taken by the camera module, but also can show incoming video images received from a personal computer connected to a global communications network. The camera module is of such small size that it can be easily stored within the housing of the PDA, and may be attached thereto as by a small retractable cable. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 4 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,915 introduces an image telecommunication system which comprises a worker's device and a manager's device. According to this prior art, the worker's device collects an image of an object and transmits it to the manager's device placed in a remote place, so that the image is displayed on a display screen of the manager's device. The manager's device transmits a designated position of the image, designated in a state where the image is displayed, to the worker's device. The worker's device indicates a position of the object corresponding to the designated position received from the manager's device. The worker's device detects a point of view of the worker. The manager's device suppresses fluctuation of the image displayed on the display screen, when it is determined that the worker looks at the object substantially continuously. In this prior art, FIGS. 1, 2, 4, 5, 10, and 11 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,893 introduces a portable video conference module supporting a network-based video conference comprising a processor, a video camera, and audio input device and several interfaces coupled to the processor. According to this prior art, the processor includes a local instruction processor accessing a local non-volatile memory. The interfaces include a wireless data capture interface, a video display interface, an audio output interface and a network interface. In this prior art, FIG. 7 primarily illustrates the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,892 introduces a display and camera device for a videophone which comprises a liquid crystal display for displaying a picture, a camera such as a CCD sensor or a CMOS sensor, a free-form surface prism, and a prism for guiding light to the camera. According to this prior art, the free-form surface prism has a concave reflector for optically enlarging a picture displayed on the display. A beam splitter is provided on a bonded surface between the free-form surface prism and the prism. The beam splitter is designed to reflect some of light beams from the display toward the reflector and transmit some of light beams from the reflector. A camera-system optical path extending from the camera is aligned with a display-system optical path extending from the display within the free-form surface prism and the outside space. In this prior art, FIGS. 3 and 10 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,039 introduces a method and system for remote assistance and review of a technician or multiple technicians, in real time, working with equipment of various complexity. According to this prior art, a technician or multiple technicians at a remote location are coupled by a wireless means to an advisor at a local station, so that the advisor may view and hear the same stimuli as the technician, that the advisor and technician may communicate. The technician has limited training or otherwise in need of support, and may be a field engineer, technician or maintenance personnel. The advisor has extensive training and able to provide technical support, and generally has extended and specialized knowledge with regard to the remote apparatus, and may be a technical expert on the remote apparatus. The technician may comprise an individual or group with technical training and knowledge, but lacking managerial or other authority, while the advisor comprises an individual or group with such authority. The technician communicates with the advisor by visual cues or ordinary speech, while the advisor views and listens to the remote apparatus. The advisor gives advise to the technician for manipulating or repairing the remote apparatus. Alternatively, an intermediate advisor may advise the technician and be advised by a higher-level advisor. In this prior art, FIGS. 2 through 4 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,729 introduces a camera which is provided with a radio receiver for receiving electromagnetic waves transmitted from a given radio base station, a GPS receiver for receiving electromagnetic waves transmitted from each of a plurality of artificial satellites, a place information generator for generating place information based on one of electromagnetic waves received by the radio receiver and electromagnetic waves received by the GPS receiver, and a selector for selecting activation of one of the radio receiver and the GPS receiver, the selector judging whether the receptive state of the radio receiver is satisfactory, and selecting activation of the GPS receiver if the receptive state of the radio receiver is judged to be unsatisfactory. In this prior art, FIG. 8 primarily illustrates the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,976 introduces a digital image capturing device which communicates through an input/output interface with an external processing device which monitors and/or controls the camera. According to this prior art, the image capturing device communicates with the external device in order to output status information to the external device, receive commands from the external device and to transfer images and sound between the image capturing device and the external device. Various parameters describing the state of the image capturing device are transmitted to the external device including characteristics of the captured images, whether the flash is ready, the state of the device battery, whether the memory is full, or the parameters used when capturing images. The commands which can be sent from the external device to the image capturing device include commands to change any of the parameters of the image capturing device and a command to capture an image or a series of images, and whether or not sound is recorded. In this prior art, FIGS. 3 and 6 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,884 introduces a conventional portable cellular phone which is modified such that the phone housing incorporates a digital cameras security alarm system and other functions. In another embodiment, the portable cellular phone is modified such that the phone housing incorporates a security alarm system, radio receiver and other functions. In this prior art, FIGS. 2 through 4 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,257 introduces a wireless communication terminal which is configured for enabling a user to receive and transmit video images as well as receive and transmit audio or speech signals associated with the user of the terminal and another user at, for example, a remote location. According to this prior art, the received video image is obtained from a video image signal received over a radio frequency communications link established between the wireless communication terminal and a cellular base station. This received video image is displayed in a video image display conveniently associated with the wireless communication terminal. The transmitted video image signal may be that of the user of the terminal, of a scene within the field of view of the video camera or of text either coupled to the terminal through one of many well known data interfaces, or an image of text as captured by the camera. This transmitted video image signal is obtained from a video camera associated with the wireless communication terminal and then transmitted over the radio frequency communications link established between the wireless communication terminal and the cellular base station for displaying in a remotely located video image display. In this prior art, FIG. 5 primarily illustrates the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,950 introduces a personal communication device which includes a display for displaying data and video signals; a loudspeaker for generating an audible signal; a microphone for receiving an audio signal; a keypad for entering data; a telecommunications interface for receiving and transmitting information; and an internal multi-position and multi-function reading head for producing an image signal when in a first position using a first lensing and for reading for image conversion using a second lensing when in a second position. In this prior art, FIGS. 1A, 3A, 3B, 9, and 10 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,717 introduces a mobile which can transmit and receive broadcast quality video signals while in motion. The system includes a power generator and a microwave subsystem coupled to said power generator. The microwave subsystem transmits first local microwave signals modulated with first local digital data while in motion with respect to earth and also receives first remote microwave signals modulated with first remote digital data while in motion with respect to earth. A high speed digital station receives a video signal and transforms and compresses the video signal into the first local digital data and transforms and decompresses the first remote digital data into a first decompressed remote digital data. The mobile microwave system is housed in a vehicle which has a lower portion and an upper portion, wherein the first local microwave signals can pass through the upper portion. In this prior art, FIGS. 5 through 8 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,034 introduces a microdisplay system that utilizes a small high resolution active matrix liquid crystal display with an illumination system and a magnifying optical system to provide a hand held communication display device. The system can employ an LED illumination system and cellular communication or processor circuits within a compact housing to provide communication devices such as pagers, telephones, televisions, and hand held computer or card reader devices with a compact high resolution data and/or video display. In this prior art, FIGS. 4Ba, 8, 10A, 10B, 14A–14C, and 17A–17C primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,513 introduces apparatus and methods which are provided for effecting remote commerce, such as in telemarketing (either inbound or outbound) and in electronic commerce, which are particularly adapted for the intelligent selection and proffer of products, services or information to a user or customer. In one aspect of the invention, goods, service or information are provided to the user via electronic communication, such as through a telephone, videophone or other computer link, as determined by the steps of first, establishing communication via the electronic communications device between the user and the system to effect a primary transaction or primary interaction, second, obtaining data with respect to the primary transaction or primary interaction, including at least in part a determination of the identity of the user or prospective customer, third, obtaining at least a second data element relating to the user, fourth, utilizing the primary transaction or primary interaction data along with the at least second data element as factors in determining at least one good, service or item of information for prospective upsell to the user or prospective customer, and offering the item to the prospective customer. In the preferred embodiment, the selection of the proffer of goods, services or information comprises an upsell with respect to the primary transaction or primary interaction data. The offer of the upsell is preferably generated and offered in real time, that is, during the course of the communication initiated with the primary transaction or primary interaction. In this prior art, FIG. 3 primarily illustrates the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,295 introduces a communication system which includes at least one telephone unit, a transmission system for communicating from the telephone unit, and a server for receiving information via the transmission system. The telephone unit includes a digital image pick up by which images are recorded, transmitted to the server, and stored in the server depending upon classification information which characterizes the digital images and which is associated with the digital image data. The classification information is determined by an analysis unit in the server. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 4 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,643 introduces hand-held mobile radiotelephones and cordless telephones which have the dimensions of a handset, and their antennas radiate near the user's head; such may be improved by providing a hand-held radiotelephone which is of a compact design and fully user-controllable and exposes the user to only little RF radiation. A hand-held radiotelephone (HH1) is provided whose earpiece (R) and/or microphone (M) are spatially separated from the other components of the radiotelephone. It is also possible to provide an infrared link between the earpiece and/or microphone and the housing of the radiotelephone in order to further increase the user's freedom of movement. During operation of the hand-held radiotelephone, the keyboard and display are fully accessible. In this prior art, FIG. 2 primarily illustrates the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,542 introduces a system method for digital image capture and transmission which includes an image fulfillment server, having a transceiver for sending and receiving channel assessment signals and receiving a digital image file and a memory for storing the received digital image file. The system also includes a digital camera having an electronic image sensor for sensing an image and producing a digital image; a short term memory for storing digital images produced by the image sensor in digital image files; a transceiver for communicating with and transmitting the digital image files to the image fulfillment server; a signal strength detector for monitoring the registration signal from the fulfillment server and producing a transmit enable signal; a long term memory for storing the digital image files; the transmit enable signal for disabling transmission of the digital image data when the channel assessment signal indicates that successful transmission of the digital image data is not possible; and a timer for transferring the digital image file from the short term memory to the long term memory after a predetermined period of time. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 3 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,020 introduces a portable device for receiving satellite signals and displaying the signals as video. The device includes a portable supporting member such as a hinged enclosure case, a satellite antenna, and a display monitor. The satellite antenna is preferably of a flat configuration and is mounted to the support, and the display monitor is preferably a flat video screen mounted to the same support. The required satellite receiver electronics and video decoder may be mounted to the portable support and powered by one or more batteries to provide an integrated and easily transported system to receive and view video relayed by satellite. A PCMCIA card slot and a microcontroller can be provided with the device to provide additional features such as cellular modem use, PCS wireless access, RS-232 port emulation, or GPS position location. In this prior art, FIG. 8 primarily illustrates the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,289 introduces a portable, hand-held endoscopic camera having all of the necessary components for performing endoscopic procedures which comprises power source means, lens means, light source means, and video camera means. The portable endoscopic camera is adaptable to a wide variety of systems and includes a highly efficient means for focusing the illumination of the light source. The lens means includes a fiber bundle and the light source means includes a bulb. The bulb is positioned in an abutting relationship with the fiber bundle, thereby focusing light into the fiber bundle. The camera is selectively operable in a cordless and cord-operated mode. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 4, and 7 through 10 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,754 introduces a combination portable recording video camera and video-conferencing terminal wherein a video camera and lens is adjustable so that it can either produce images of an operator's surroundings for recording on a medium such as video tape, as in normal recording video cameras, or of the operator as in video conferencing terminals. The device is preferably provided with a video display screen that functions as a viewfinder in video-graphing the surroundings. The device is equipped with communication electronics that establish a connection over a network, and then transmits video and audio signals from the device while displaying video signals and reproducing audio signals that arrive over the network. Attempts by the network to establish a connection with the device result in the device automatically establishing the connection. Then the device activates its internal recording systems to play the prerecorded video message and transmit it over the network. The operator is later able to play the recorded signals and view them on the device's built-in display. In this prior art, FIGS. 6, 12, 13, and 29 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,507 introduces a handy type video telephone equipment which permits a user to transmit and receive pictures and speech with a casing held in one hand. A speaker is arranged at the upper end part of the front of the casing which is thin and vertically long, while a microphone is arranged at the lower end part thereof. A display panel and a control panel are interposed between the speaker and the microphone. A camera is mounted on the casing so as to be capable of altering its angle. The speaker is detachably mounted, and it is usable as an earphone when detached. The user's movements are not hampered during the transmission and reception, and the equipment can assume various communication or service attitudes conforming to the contents of information for the communications. In this prior art, FIGS. 6, 15, 16A, and 16B primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,444 introduces a personal communicator for use in a wireless communication network which includes a wireless communications LCD and a multimedia LCD with the communications, mounded on a hinged member, and superimposed on top of the multimedia LCD. The communications LCD is sufficiently transparent to permit viewing of the under multimedia LCD. Each provides visual information to the user relative to the present use of the communicator. The selected use of the communicator is primarily responsive to the open or closed position of the hinged keyboard supporting cover. When the hinged member is closed the communicator operates in a communication mode. When it is open the communicator operates primarily in a multimedia mode. The personal communicator includes a steerable video imager for controllably optimizing image field coverage and adjusting to the orientation of the user relative to the personal communicator. The video imager includes an optical lens set and the imager is mounted on a mounting shaft so as to allow controlled rotation about its axis. The video imager includes mechanical apparatus interactive with the hinged keyboard supporting cover to reset its orientation to a standard position when the cover is closed and allow differing orientations when the cover is open. In this prior art, FIGS. 2 through 5, and 7 through 10 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2002-027495A introduces a three-dimensional image generating system which can generate a three-dimensional image stably even in the outdoors, and a three-dimensional information service system. According to this prior art, a three-dimensional shape can be measured with high accuracy using a plurality of (more than one) portable terminals with camera by preparing bases for installing these portable terminals with camera and calibrating them. An image can be picked up with a stabilized luminance even in the outdoors by a 3D imaging mode where flash light is used while setting predetermined shutter speed and iris or the shutter speed or iris is adjusted automatically through a unit for measuring illuminance. Furthermore, an arrangement for transferring three-dimensional data measured through use of the portable terminal with camera or three-dimensional data stored in a server to other terminal is realized. In this prior art, FIGS. 3, 10, and 11 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2000-332904A introduces a video telephone terminal in order to allow the other party to extremely easily grasp information that can not be completely communicated with characters alone in a visual way by transmitting an image together with the characters, further the image and sound together with the characters. According to this prior art, the video telephone terminal 1 consists of a camera 3, a display 2 displaying an image and characters, a microphone 6, a speaker 5, a key operating part 4 to be operated when various operations and character data are inputted, a radio part 11 which performs communication of sound data, character data and image data through an antenna 7, a mail preparing part 14 preparing various mails and a controlling part 15 transmitting mail data from the part 11 according to the instruction of mail transmission from the key operating part 4. The part 15 makes the part 14 prepare a mail with an image obtained by attaching image data to character data, and the characters and image of a received mail with an image are shown on the display 2 when the mail with an image is received. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 and 4 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2002-077841A introduces a small portable telephone with a camera having excellent operability. According to this prior art, the portable telephone with the camera comprises a lens 4 to be fed from a surface having main control buttons 10 to 13 of a body 2 arranged thereon to photograph. The telephone also comprises a control means for controlling to feed the lens 4 from the body 2 by an operation of the originating button 10 for originating a speech to enable a start of photographing. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 3 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2002-077687A introduces a camera which is not bulky when carrying, can be accommodated nicely in a pocket, a bag, or the like, offers an easy release operation regardless of the stance, an angle or the like when photographing and does not tend to give camera shakes when photographing. According to this prior art, a body 1 is flat and is a rectangular parallelepiped having an oblong shape in the longitudinal direction. A photographing lens 2 is housed in one end portion in the longitudinal direction and has an object incidence plane on one of the flat planes of the body 1. A display screen of a liquid crystal display 3 is placed in the middle of the longitudinal direction of the other flat plane of the body 1. A release button 5 is placed at an appropriate place from around an intermediate part to the other end in the longitudinal direction of the other flat plane of the body 1 and at around the center or close to the center of the body in the short side direction, that is in widthwise direction, so as to be depressable in the optical axis direction of the photographing lens 2 and operate. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 5, and 7 through 15 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2002-077684A introduces a camera unit and a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone capable of restricting use and protecting recorded information with a simple configuration. According to this prior art, the mobile phone 10 has a camera function including a lens unit 13 and an image pickup device and comprises a finger contact member 14 which can be housed in a housing 11 and a user can touch one's finger thereon when moved and a fingerprint collation unit wherein a fingerprint contacted with the finger contact member is photographed by the lens unit and the image pickup device, then said fingerprint is collated with the registered fingerprint whether they are the same or not based upon the photographed image. When the fingerprint is recognized the same as the registered fingerprint by the fingerprint collation unit, restricted functions such as power switch become available. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 5 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2002-050999A introduces a portable telephone system having a camera function, which can remotely control the portable telephone system. According to this prior art, the portable telephone system having a camera function is constituted by; a portable telephone set (portable telephone body 10) with a camera function having a remote communication means (remote communication portion 18) on the portable telephone side, and a remote controller (remote control body 30) having a remote communication means (remote communication portion 33) on the remote control side for transmission/reception of an operation signal to/from the remote communication means on the portable telephone side. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 4 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2002-033799A introduces a portable information terminal equipment and method to readily report a place where a user is located at present, or the state of the periphery by portable information terminal equipment. According to this prior art, while using a portable telephone set 10 provided with a transmitting/receiving means for transmitting/receiving video signals via a communication network for moving object, a display panel 12 for displaying video composed of video signals received by this transmitting/receiving means and a CCD camera 18 for imaging and transmitting the video signals provided by imaging through the transmitting/receiving means, the scenery of the periphery is photographed by the CCD camera 18, the video signals provided by this photographing are transmitted via the communication network for moving object to the other portable telephone set 10 connected to a line, and this photographed scenery of the periphery is displayed on the display panel 12 of the other portable telephone set 10. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 10 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2001-333171A introduces a mobile phone with camera to solve a problem of a conventional mobile phone with camera that has had a remarkable difference of a focal position between a general photographing and a magnified photographing of the iris of a talker for the purpose of person authentication because the person authentication of a possessor of the mobile phone is required attended with multimedia application of the mobile phone, incorporation of the camera is generalized and the built-in camera can be used for a tool for the person authentication to effective utilization of it. According to this prior art, a movable lens is provided in front of an existing objective lens so as to considerably change a focal position when the movable lens is employed and not employed. In this prior art, FIG. 1 primarily illustrates the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2001-320622A introduces a portable telephone set having a camera that can pick up an image of an object without a problem even at a dark place. According to this prior art, a strobe 22 is provided to a main body 12 of the portable telephone set 10 provided with a camera, and the camera picks up an image of the object by lighting the object with the strobe 22 through a release operation of a release button 40. Furthermore, a backlight 90 of a liquid crystal display device 14, a liquid crystal display panel 92 and a strobe discharge tube 24 of the strobe 22 equivalent to noise sources are contained in container sections 86A, 86B formed to the surface of an electromagnetic shield frame 86, an electronic printed circuit board 11 of the portable telephone set 10 is fitted to the rear side of the electromagnetic shield frame 86 to configure a shield unit 88. Since the electromagnetic wave is remarkably attenuated by the electromagnetic shield frame 86 before the electromagnetic wave emitted from the strobe 22 and the liquid crystal display device 14 reaches the electronic printed circuit board 11, malfunction due to the electromagnetic wave of the portable telephone set 10 can be prevented. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 4 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2001-320463A introduces a foldable portable terminal that is provided with an imaging camera, can transmit video and audio data and allows a user to monitor an image on a display device when the imaging camera picks up an image of the user itself and picks up an external object. According to this prior art, a lid section 3 is foldable and turnable with respect to a case body 2 of the portable terminal and the display device 6 provided at the lid section 3 is turned in correspondence with an imaging state with respect to the imaging camera 11 fixed to a rear face or a side face of the case body 2 so as to allow the user to monitor an image in the portable terminal. In this prior art, FIGS. 1, 4 and 5 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2001-320454A introduces a mobile phone with camera that can excellently be used even when a user photographs itself and the user photographs other person. According to this prior art, the mobile phone 10 comprises a camera incorporating an electronic camera 18 having a CCD photographing an object via a photographing lens 20 and having a release button 26 and provided with a liquid crystal display device 14 that displays a still picture of the object photographed by the release operation of the release button 26, the photographing lens 20 and the liquid crystal display device 14 are placed to a front side 12A of a mobile phone main body 12 and an eyepiece section 23 of an optical finder 22 is placed on a rear side 12C of the mobile phone body 12. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 and 2 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2001-309012A introduces a device for integrally combining a portable telephone set or a PHS with a camera and can conveniently be used. According to this prior art, the portable telephone set 3, the camera 4 and a battery charger 5 for the portable telephone set 3 are integrally incorporated in a container box 2. They are connected and the combination device 1 of the portable telephone set and the camera is constituted. One projected line 6 which is in an almost semi-columnar shape is installed on the outer part of the container box 2 and a lens protection cover 7, which performs power switch operation of the camera 4 and opens/closes, is installed in a front part. An opening part 9 for exchanging the battery of the camera 4 is installed in a side part. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 and 3 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2001-309003A introduces a portable telephone system to prevent dust and dirt from sticking and scratch from being made onto the lens of a camera and to make a system resistant to impact of drop in a portable telephone system having the camera. According to this prior art, a protection cover 3 is installed on a camera 2 being the video take-up means of a portable telephone main body 1. Projected lines 4 for sliding are provided on the projection cover 3 and recessed grooves 5 for sliding the projection cover 3 are provided in the portable telephone main body 1. The protection cover 3 can move along the recessed grooves 5 for sliding. When a user uses the camera 2, the protection cover 3 is slid, the lens 6 is exposed to use the camera 2. When the function of the camera 2 is not used, the protection cover 3 is slid, the lens 6 is covered to protect the camera 2 and the lens 6. In this prior art, FIGS. 1, and 3 through 10 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2001-285436A introduces a portable video telephone set provided with a loudspeaker having nearly the same size as that of the loudspeaker of a portable telephone and superior in receiving characteristics. According to this prior art, the small-sized portable telephone set is used in such a way that, when the telephone transmits and receives image data, a camera 12 having an image pick-up function is turned to the front side of an enclosure by using a turn mechanism 18. When the telephone transmits and receives voice data, a loudspeaker 15 provided on the back side of the camera 12 is turned to the front side of the enclosure by using the turn mechanism 18. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 and 2 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2001-245267A introduces portable information communication terminal unit with video camera to dispense with vertical inversion processing of an image in a portable telephone set with a video camera, which is used as a video camera and a TV telephone set. According to this prior art, when the portable telephone set 1 is used as a hands-free portable TV telephone set with a video camera, a camera receiver unit 9 is made to be in a state shown in figure. When it is used as the video camera, the camera receiver unit 9 is rotated by 180° from the shown state, and the front of a video camera part 10 is directed to the rear surface side of a body 2. The vertical inversion processing of an image signal can be dispensed with, since the vertical relation of the video camera is not changed in both usage cases as the portable TV telephone set and as the video camera. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 6 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2001-245266A introduces a portable information communication terminal unit by which a plurality of video camera units being different in specifications are mode attachable selectively and the mounted video camera units are identified so as to change-over operations. According to this prior art, a portable telephone set 1 is provided with a connecting part 2, a first case part 3 connected by the part 2 to be foldable and a second case part 4. An exterior video camera unit 10 is mounted on a camera unit mounting part 6. The various kinds of video camera units which is different in specifications, such as a color video camera unit, a monochrome video camera unit, a wide-angle video camera unit or telescopic video camera unit, are made attachable to the part 6. The portable information communication terminal 1 discriminates the specification of the mounted video camera unit and can change-over the internal operation according to the specification. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 4 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2001-245034A introduces a portable telephone set with a camera which can easily change the sight line of a camera to the front face or the rear face with a simple structure without impairing portability and which reduces costs and also can change camera functions. According to this prior art, this portable telephone set with a camera where a camera 100 is attached to a telephone body 10 in a freely attachable and detachable way, the camera 100 and the body 10 are connected by female and male connectors 102 and 200. The contacts 103 and 203 of the connectors are also doubly provided, and the sight line of the camera can be set toward the front or rear faces by the reversible connection mechanism of the camera 100. In this prior art, FIGS. 1, 2, and 4 through 8 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2001-169166A introduces a multifunctional portable terminal which is provided with a function of a video telephone or a video camera by which a user can simultaneously send a scene which the user is viewing and his expression, a pen entry function, and a data communication function and is miniaturized without impairing portability. According to this prior art, this portable terminal is provided with a device main part 10, a revolving shaft part 30, and a flip part 20, and the device main body part 10 has a microphone 18, a key operation part 17, and an image and voice radio transmission/reception function 54, and the revolving shaft part 30 is provided with a video camera 33 and an operation dial 34, and, and the flip part 20 is provided with a video display part 21 which displays an image photographed by the video camera 33, a received image, and an image for input operation and is provided with a touch panel, a CCD camera 23, a loudspeaker 24, and an operation button 22, and the revolving shaft part 30 is provided with an open/close shaft 31, which couples the device body part 10 and the flip part 20 so that they can be rotated relative to each other, and a revolving shaft 32 which couples the flip part so that it can be rotated in a horizontal direction different from the rotation direction, and the portable terminal is used as a video camera with a monitor, when the flip part is rotated in the opening horizontal direction. In this prior art, FIGS. 1–5, 9, and 13 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2001-007908A introduces a portable communication device which enables a conventional CCD camera half-fixedly attached to a portable telephone set to more flexibly work in a wide range and consequently is made very convenient to have a wider photographing range. According to this prior art, this device is provided with antenna equipment 4 for radio transmission/reception and is comprised of a portable communication device body 1 incorporating a communication information processing function connected to the antenna equipment and a CCD camera 3 which is connected to the communication information processing function to supply video digital information and is attached to the outside of the portable communication device body 1 by a flexible cord 2, and a display device, function keys, and a transmitter-receiver are constituted on the surface of the portable communication device body. In this prior art, FIG. 1 primarily illustrates the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2000-354233A introduces a portable telephone system that can transmit image information to a communication opposite party while securing a privacy and providing entertainment. According to this prior art, this portable telephone system 1, a CPU 2 applies image processing to image information photographed by a CCD camera 5 or an external device 13 and a radio communication section 3 transmits the processed image information to a communication opposite party as a transmission radio wave. It is avoided that a face of a communication party is clearly displayed on a display device of the communication opposite party by adopting processing hardly making the face of the communication party clearly visible such as mosaic processing of the face of the communication party, for example, for the image processing, and provision of entertainment is attained by adopting the processing such as provision of entertainment to image information of magnification reduction processing of part of, e.g. the image information for the image processing. Thus, the image information is transmitted to the communication opposite party by securing a privacy or providing the entertainment. In this prior art, FIGS. 1, 2, 4, and 5 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2000-354106A introduces a mobile phone to make the portability of the mobile phone compatible with the operability. According to this prior art, this mobile phone 1 consists of a 1st unit 2 and a 2nd unit 3, and the 1st unit 2 is provided with a base station radio communication section 5 that conduct radio communication with a base station 14, a local radio communication section 6 that makes local radio communication with the 2nd unit 3, a microphone 12 that receives voice information, and a receiver 13 that outputs the voice information. The 2nd unit 3 is provided with a keyboard 18 to enter character information, a CCD camera 19 that enters image information, and a display device 20 outputs the character information and the image information. A base station radio communication section 5, the keyboard, the CCD camera and the display device are separately provided to the units 2, 3. In the case of using the 2nd unit 3 to receive/output the character information and the image information, the 1st unit 2 with the enhanced operability is provided with the base station radio communication section 5 and the carrying performance of the 2nd unit 3 is enhanced through miniaturization and weight reduction. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 10 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2000-253455A introduces a portable radio terminal convenient for carrying in a waiting state and allowed to be easily used as a TV telephone as necessary.
SOLUTION: The portable radio terminal capable of executing data communication including sounds and images with a called party's terminal is provided with radio transmission/reception parts 3, 17, a camera 11 for acquiring picture data to be transmitted to the called party's terminal through the transmission/reception parts 3, 17, a color display device 10 capable of displaying the picture data received from the called party's terminal through the transmission/reception parts 3, 17, and a connector 21 capable of detachably fitting the camera 11 in accordance with a state whether the picture data are to be transmitted to the called party's terminal or not. In this prior art, FIGS. 1, 3, 5, 6, 8, and 9 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2000-253124A introduces an information portable terminal provided with image-pickup function to eliminate the need for preparing newly a mechanism or parts to attach an image pickup member freely turnably and accordingly to decrease the number of parts and to simplify the configuration of an information portable terminal by providing a hinge part, where the 1st and 2nd terminal main bodies are collapsibly connected together and the image pickup member which is prepared at the hinge part. According to this prior art, a display side main body 101 and a push-button side main body 104 are collapsibly connected together via a hinge part 200. Then a camera main body 105 is attached in a single body with the part 200 by means of a turning shaft of the part 200. Thus, the main body 150 is set on the turning shaft of the part 200, and according the photographing lens of the main body 150 is set at an angle to catch a user, when a collapsible portable telephone set is unfolded. Furthermore, the main body 105 is attached freely turnably via the turning shaft of the part 200, and accordingly the number of part items is decreased together with a simple constitution secured for an information portable terminal, in comparison with a case where the main body 150 is attached to the main body 101. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 and 2 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2000-253118A introduces a highly reliable portable information terminal or portable telephone set for easily selecting and using the portable information terminal or portable telephone set according in matching with TPO, and for flexibly coping with the variety of a user by forming a camera part freely attachably and detachably for the portable information terminal or portable telephone set. According to this prior art, a camera part 3 is formed freely attachably and detachably for a portable telephone set main body 1, and the camera 3 and the main body 1 are respectively provided with noncontact connectors for a power and signal, and the both connectors are arranged at positions faced to each other when the camera part 3 is mounted on the main body 1. Thus, it is possible to easily select and use the main body 1 and the camera part 3 according to TPO, and it is possible to flexibly cope with the variety of a user. Also, the both noncontact connectors are incorporated, and it is possible to ensure mechanical and electrical reliability at the attaching and detaching part, and to ensure reliability in a using environment such as moisture or dirt from the outside. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 3, 6, 7, and 9 through 11 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2000-253111A introduces a radio portable terminal for allowing a user to easily identify a caller at incoming time, even in the case of a relatively compact display part. According to this prior art, an image photographed by a camera 17 or an image fetched through an antenna 1, a transmission and reception switching part 2, a receiving part 7, and a demodulating part 8 are stored in an image memory 18. Then, at incoming time, a control part 11 reads the output of the demodulating part 8, obtains a telephone number at the calling side or the like, reads the image corresponding to the obtained telephone number or the like from the image memory 18, and causes a display part 14 to display this image. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 and 3 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2000-244673A introduces a portable telephone device to photograph a human body or an object or the like with a camera, and to transmit and receive the photographed picture, and to accurately recognize and call the name or telephone number of the destination. According to this prior art, a subject is photographed with a camera function having a shutter 101, an image pickup input part 102 and a camera control part 106, and the picked-up image is converted into picture data by a picked-up image inputting part 102, and the converted image data are transmitted to the destination of speech under the transmission control of a central control part 111. Also, a picture dial is prepared by making the destination of speech telephone number inputted by a key operating part 107 correspond to the picture data, and the prepared picture dial is stored in a picture dial memory part 113, and the stored picture dial is displayed at a display part 115, and a call is made with the picture dial selected according to the selecting operation of the key operating part 107 under the control of the central control part 111. In this prior art, FIGS. 1, 2, 4, 5, and 9 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2000-201335A introduces an electronic still camera with telephone function to recognize from what telephone set the image data is transmitted on the receiving side, in an electronic still camera to enable transmission of the photographed image data by integrating a camera and a portable telephone. According to this prior art, the electronic still camera is provided with a camera part 2 with a means to record the image data of a photographed image and a telephone circuit part 1 capable of transmitting the recorded image data by using a telephone line and the means to record the image data is constituted by constituting present station data to be set in the telephone circuit part 1 as recordable with the image data as additional information. When the image data to be obtained by photographing it by the camera part 2 is transmitted by the telephone circuit part 1, present station information to be set in the telephone circuit part 1 is added to the image data and by what camera the image data is photographed and transmitted is recognized on the side where the image data is received. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 5 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2000-197026A introduces a telephone set with camera which is easily carried.
SOLUTION: This portable equipment is integrally incorporated into a portable telephone set provided with a CCD camera 4, a display 6 for displaying an image by the camera, an antenna 1, a microphone 2, a speaker 3 and switches 5. With this configuration, photographing, call making, transmission of video, fax and video telephone or the like are executed when necessary only by carrying only a single equipment. In this prior art, FIG. 1 primarily illustrates the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2000-184013A introduces a portable telephone set with camera to suppress unpleasant feeling given to a periphery with a call tone by effectively using the camera part of a portable telephone set with camera. According to this prior art, when a call arrives, an image pickup signal obtained by a camera part 101 is inputted to a luminance detection part 102 with the control of a control part 108 if an incoming call by a sounder 105 is selected and the level of peripheral luminance is detected based on the signal. A comparator 103 compares the level detected by the luminance detection part 102 with a reference level which is previously set in the control part 108. In a level control part 104, the level of an incoming signal outputted to the sounder 105 by the control part 108 is controlled to be small when the comparator 103 judges that peripheral luminance is not less than reference, and the incoming signal outputted to the sounder 105 from the control part 108 is controlled to be transmitted at the level which is initially set when peripheral luminance is judged to be under reference. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 and 2 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP H11-298362A introduces a small portable terminal excellent in portability and capable of being easily used at the time of carrying. According to this prior art, a belt 4 is connected to a terminal main body 2 and the terminal main body 2 is mounted to the wrist by the belt 4. The terminal main body 2 is provided with a graphic color display part 10, a screen sensor 20, an interface 40 for communication, a microphone 5, a camera 60, a speaker 70, a battery 80, an operation button 90, a convex lens 100 for magnification, an external extension device attaching interface 110, a memory 120 and a CPU 130. Then, respective parts are driven by the control of the CPU 130 and the various kinds of processings as a small-sized information processor are performed. It is carried in the state of mounting the terminal main body 2 to the wrist by the belt 4 and is easily carried and the various kinds of operations are easily performed with one hand in the state. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 4 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP H11-205761A introduces a portable telephone set having camera function to allow one communicating part to send and receive voice information, character information and image information by switching sending and receiving methods in accordance with the voice information, character information and image information. According to this prior art, a communicating part 27 has functions which receive image information from image memory 22, character information from character memory 26 or a character information inputting part 25 and user's voice information from a voice input/output part 24 and outputs each information to other terminals. The part 27 has a switching means which switches sending methods in accordance with each information internally. Also, the part 27 receives image information, character information and voice information from other terminals and sends them to the memory 22, the memory 26 and the part 24 respectively. The part 27 switches receiving methods with the switching means in accordance with each information in the same way as the sending time. The part 27 consists, e.g. of data communication circuits. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 11 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP H11-136554A introduces a digital electronic camera of satisfactory operability, which automatically recognizes a function mode according to a direction where a photographing camera part faces at present and automatically selects a communication system corresponding to the function mode in the digital electronic camera having the function of a portable telephone set and PHS. According to this prior art, the digital electronic camera having the function of the portable telephone set and PHS is provided with a direction sensor 11 detecting the direction of the photographing camera part 21 where the photographing direction is variably provided. One function mode is selected according to the output of the direction sensor 11 and the communication system corresponding to the selected function mode is selected. An instruction is given to a communication system instruction circuit 12 and the camera functions as a television telephone mode under the management of a micro computer 7, for example. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 and 2 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP H10-065780A introduces a portable telephone equipment with a convenient video telephone equipment which can be miniaturized to a pocketable size and can execute various operations in spite of being miniaturized. According to this prior art, the equipment is provided with a picture and voice radio transmission and reception function and equipped with a video camera part 4, a picture display part 8 capable of displaying a picture picked up by the camera part, a received picture, etc., and a variable display touching operation part 10 capable of displaying a picture for various input operation and capable of touching input. Then a rotation pivoting part 5 combines the tip part of a first housing part 2 provided with the picture display part and a second housing part 3 provided with a variable display touching operation part to be capable of relatively rotating to each other. In addition the video camera part is arranged to be rotatable to the rotation pivotating part, and the first and second housing parts are provided with chamfers for allowing the rotation of the camera part. Thus, in the state of two-folding the first and second housing parts, the picture display part and the variable display touching operation part are not exposed to outside and the camera part can be positioned within the chamfers. In this prior art, FIGS. 4, 6, and 9–12 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP H09-186981A introduces a portable terminal equipment to suppress consumption of power supply battery. According to this prior art, when the terminal equipment is connected to a communication opposite party and a video conference is started, a CPU 10 receives image data to be sent from an image input device 20 and receives voice data to be sent from a voice input device 24 and uses a communication equipment 16 to send the image data and the voice data to the communication opposite party. A power supply management equipment 14 monitors a residual capacity of a battery 12 at all times and informs the battery residual capacity to the CPU 10 as required. When the residual capacity of the battery 12 reaches a prescribed capacity or below, the power supply management equipment 14 informs it to the CPU 10 that the residual capacity of the battery 12 is too small. The CPU 10 receiving the notice informs it to the communication opposite party via the communication equipment 16 that the transmission of the image data is stopped and only the voice data are sent at present. Then the CPU 1-0 gives a command to the power supply management equipment 14 to allow the equipment 14 to shut off supply of power to the image input device 20 and a camera 18. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 and 2 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP H08-294030A introduces a video camera integrated with portable telephone set to allow a video camera to be used by both a hand-free video telephone set and a handset telephone set while fingerprint and adhesion of dust are prevented. According to this prior art, a transparent cover 25 is journaled by a casing main body 2 to cover a video camera section 20 or a video display section 8. Furthermore, a camera case 5 with a video input means (video camera section) 20, an ear speaker 21 and a microphone 22 mounted integrally above the casing main body 2 is journaled with a shaft (tilted). The video camera with portable telephone set is configured by arranging the video display section 8 to a breast 7 of the casing main body 2, an operation button 10 to a waste 9, and a dynamic acoustic converter 12 to a lower part 11. The video input means 20 and the ear speaker 21 are arranged on sides turned nearly by 90° mutually and when the ear speaker 21 is in use (in the operating state as a handset telephone set), the video input means 20 is detoured the inside of the casing main body 2. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 13 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP H08-088841A introduces a portable video telephone to perform communication while viewing the expression of a called party anywhere by attaching a CCD camera and a liquid crystal or plasma screen to a portable telephone, using a compression technique, outputting moving pictures and performing the communication. According to this prior art, the CCD camera 1 and the liquid crystal screen or the plasma screen 2 are attached to the portable telephone 3, the compression technique is used and the communication is performed with the called party while outputting still pictures or the moving pictures. Also, when it is hard to listen to voice, an earphone or a headphone 4 provided in this portable video telephone 3 is pulled out and the voice is listened to. Thus, the communication is performed while viewing the face of the called party anytime and anywhere and telephone charges become inexpensive since the compression technique is utilized. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 and 2 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP H06-292197A introduces a portable radio type TV telephone capable of being used as an ordinary portable telephone by applying a earpiece provided at a main body device lower surface to the ear by closing a flip part when the other terminal party is the one with only a voice communications function. According to this prior art, an operating part 3 and a microphone 4 are provided to a device main body 1 upper surface, and the earpiece 14 and a second microphone 15 are provided to the device main body 1 lower surface. Also, the flip part 7 connected to the device main body 1 by a hinge 6 is provided, and a monitor 8, a CCD camera 9, and a speaker 10 are provided to the surface of the flip part 7 housed in the device main body 1 when it is closed. The telephone can be used as the radio type TV telephone by the speaker 10 and an earphone 12 while viewing the monitor by keeping a constant distance facing toward the monitor 8, the CCD camera 9, and the speaker 10 when the flip part 7 is opened, and also, it is used as the ordinary portable telephone by applying the earpiece 14 to the ear when the flip part 7 is closed and the monitor 8 is housed in the device main body 1 side. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 and 4 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP H06-133081A introduces an electronic still camera with portable telephone function to improve instantaneity by loading a portable telephone function to an electronic still camera and constituting the camera to be capable of immediately transmitting a taken picture to a large storage medium at another place through the use of a telehone line and to miniaturize the whole camera by making a display for confirming the taken picture attachable and detachable. According to this prior art, at the time of half-pushing a release button 12, power source is supplied to a camera part and a control circuit 25 controls for photographing. A subject is displayed on the display 8 through a lens 1, image pickup element 2, a picture processing circuit 4 and a driver 7. When a composition is decided and the release button 12 is pushed, picture data is recorded in an internal memory 26 and at the same time, a picture line ensuring means 24 instructs a control circuit 28 of the portable telephone set to call a previously-inputted telephone number to connect the line. When the line is connected, picture data of the internal memory 26 is read out. The control circuit 28 sends the piece of picture data to the line through a modulating circuit 29 and a transmission circuit 21. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 7, and 10 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2002-185589A introduces a portable telephone with which the 1st case by the side of the display screen and the 2nd case by the side of operation were connected possible to be folded. It has the 3rd case which mounts a camera unit and a receiver unit in the interior. The 1st case of the above While having the dead air space in which the 3rd case of the above is held near the edge, it connects with the 3rd case of the above possible rotation. The portable telephone is characterized by being prepared in the 3rd case of the above as the lens section of the aforementioned camera unit which can be covered by the end face of the 1st case of the above when the output section of the aforementioned receiver unit has turned to the display screen side. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 4 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2002-152339A introduces an image pck-up section in which is equipped with the following and the aforementioned animation motion picture camera photos an animation, and the photography memory which stores temporarily the video signal picturized in the aforementioned image pck-up section, the photography ON/OFF section which controls starting/halt of the function of the aforementioned image pck-up section, and CPU for motion picture cameras which controls the aforementioned animation motion picture camera, the baseband signal-processing section for motion picture cameras and the transceiver section for motion picture cameras which perform communication with the aforementioned main part of personal digital assistant equipment, and the antenna for motion picture cameras, personal digital assistant equipment with an image pck-up function which has a power supply means for motion picture cameras to supply power to the aforementioned animation motion picture camera, and the coupling means for combining with the aforementioned main part of personal digital assistant equipment removable, and is characterized by the ability to transmit an instruction of starting/halt of the aforementioned animation motion picture camera by the aforementioned operation means. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 4 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2002-141978A introduces a personal digital assistant equipment wherein a camera is connected to the main part of the personal digital assistant equipment. The specific key of two or more can be set to the control unit of the aforementioned personal digital assistant equipment. It considers as the state which can photo the aforementioned camera when long push operation which it continues pushing is performed. The control method of the personal digital assistant equipment characterized by performing operation corresponding to the photography function of the aforementioned camera assigned to the key when any one or two or more keys of two or more keys which can be set to the aforementioned control unit were further operated under this state. In this prior art, FIG. 1 primarily illustrates the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2002-132386A introduces a personal digital assistant equipment which provides a camera exposure/devotion means and a camera unit is built in the main part of the equipment, and the main part of a camera prepared in the head of this camera unit is interlocked within the personal digital assistant equipment with which two main parts of equipment are connected by the hinge unit, and make it absorbed to exposure/interior in the exterior of the main part of equipment. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 4 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2002-125208A introduces a picture telephone system which is a TV phone-type picture telephone system, which performs transmission and reception of voice and a picture between self-equipment-partner equipment, and is characterized by being constituted so that the image information which self-equipment or other equipments hold from partner equipment at the time of the arrival in a TV phone may be made from self-equipment with picture ready-for-sending ability to partner equipment. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 and 6 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2002-111834A introduces a fold-up formula cellular-phone equipment characterized by arranging in the mating face and tooth back of a main part side case the camera unit which carries out opening, and being constituted in the fold-up formula cellular-phone equipment with which two cases, a main part side case and the LCD side case, connect free rotation through the case rotation section, and are really constituted. In this prior art, FIGS. 1 through 3 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2002-111803A introduces a personal digital assistant equipped with the image pck-up module characterized by being the personal digital assistant which has the cellular-phone connection connector which connects a personal digital assistant with a cellular phone, and is equipped with an image pck-up module, and forming the aforementioned image pck-up module in a cellular-phone connection connector. In this prior art, FIGS. 2 and 3 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2002-111801A introduces a cellular-phone equipment equipped with the camera function and display function which are characterized by providing the following. The main part of equipment with which the loudspeaker and the microphone were installed, a distance detection means to detect the distance between this main part of equipment and user, a judgment means to judge whether the aforementioned main part of equipment is in the usual telephone call position based on the distance detected by this distance detection means, a control means which adjust the volume of the aforementioned loudspeaker, and the sensitivity of the aforementioned microphone while controlling operation of the aforementioned camera function and the aforementioned display function according to the judgment result by this judgment means. In this prior art, FIGS. 1, 4, and 6 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.
JP 2002-107612A introduces a personal digital assistant characterized by having the picture acquisition section which is a personal digital assistant and acquires (a) photographic subject image, the lens unit to which image formation of the aforementioned photographic subject image is carried out in the (b) aforementioned picture acquisition section, and a lens move means to change the (c) aforementioned lens unit into the lens composition which performs macro photography. In this prior art, FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 5, and 6 primarily illustrate the application of camera, however, this prior art does not disclose a communication device displaying a non-inverted image data when a CCD is facing the first direction and displaying an inverted image data when the CCD is facing the second direction as described hereinafter.